Finally
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: Ash has recieved unbelievable news: Misty is getting MARRIED and not to him! As always, Ash is the last to find out! What will he do? COMPLETE! ::CURRENTLY UNDERGOING RE-WRITING - Ch. 1 and 2 UP::
1. The Battle

Disclaimer: Pokémon does NOT belong to me! SO DO NOT SUE! Yeah!

**Author's Note: **This story has been bugging me for AGES! Looking over its format etc., I saw a lot of things that I wanted to revise but simply haven't had the time to do.

Well, now I can say that I've written a story that I am pleased with - and looking over the old text I can see how much I have improved in my writing, which is something I am quite happy with! ^^

I am even _more _happy with this revised version, where I've cut out many of the irrelevant parts (which any new readers won't have to worry about) and changed the story somewhat to have it make much more sense!

Either way, this note is just to inform anyone that cares, really, that I have updated and revised the contents to a level that I am happy with!

Thank you!

**xx**

p.s: I _was_ Lady Sapphira and that is the penname signature I will keep in this story.

**...**

**Takes Place: **This story was written _before _the existence of Dawn and Sinnoh (even in Japan!). Bearing that in mind, I wrote this story with the mindset that Ash, May and Max had been travelling rather extensively with one another (because of the fact that I didn't know at that time that there was a Sinnoh, and that May, too, would be replaced). This was during the early Advanced days, before Brock was travelling with them which is why he is not mentioned with them travelling.

I hope that makes sense! XD!

**Ages of Main Characters:**

Ash - 20

Misty - 21

Brock - 23

... and everyone else's ages just fall into place... XD!

**Chapter 1: The Battle.**

"How far does this forest go on for anyway?" May sighed as she collapsed onto the damp grass.

The gentle wintry rays travelling from the east graced the still darkened forest as the trio paused momentarily. The trees loomed around them, the sounds of birds chirping filling the crisp air.

"Itex Forest should lead us to Goldenrod City," Max informed as he settled himself next to his sister, releasing a gentle sigh as he lay back onto the grass.

May yawned loudly in reply, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on guys, we're almost there," Ash urged from where he stood a few feet ahead, his dark eyes squinting to make out the light that lingered promisingly on the western horizon.

"I know we got up early this morning, but I haven't caught the Magnet Train in a while and I don't quite remember it's departure times," he explained, looking back to the resting duo who were still seated on the grass.

"Well Pikachu, are you ready to go home?" Ash glanced sideways onto his left shoulder, the yellow pokémon jumping onto his head excitedly.

"Pi_ka_!"

Ash chuckled as Pikachu fell into his arms.

"Can't we rest for just for a few more minutes, _please_?" May pleaded as she stretched her arms above her head.

Ash sighed as he rolled his eyes, Pikachu nudging his cheek.

"I suppose we can rest awhile," he replied, moving to join them sitting on the grass when the sudden sound of footsteps caught his attention from behind.

"Are you a trainer?"

Ash turned back around again, his dark eyes meeting bright green ones ablaze with a challenge. From where they sat, May and Max peered around Ash's legs, the pair also curious.

The female stood a few feet from him, her dark amethyst hair moving in the slight breeze as her eyes bored straight through him. Her short azure dress, too, whipped in the morning breeze, her long hair falling across her bare shoulders, tumbling to breast-length. A white scarf smouldered her shoulders and neck in its soft embrace, its tassels drifting in the wind.

Ash's brow furrowed.

"I am…" he began tentatively, unsure of how to approach the sudden stranger.

She smiled slightly.

"Well then, I challenge you to a battle," she declared simply, pointing a white fingerless gloved hand at him.

Ash choked, his wide as Pikachu's gaze hardened.

"I'm sorry, but now is _not _a good time for m-"

The female shrugged nonchalantly, inspecting her nails absently before regarding him again with her large green eyes.

"I understand. A complete stranger, challenging you in the middle of a forest… I'd be scared too," she began as released a strained yawn.

Ash glared, feeling Pikachu bristle in his arms.

"I'm not _scared_, I just happen to be in a rush right now…" he defended, the female cocking a brow at him.

"In a rush?" She challenged, looking over his shoulder to May and Max who both looked back, their cheeks slightly flushed.

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to be somewh-"

"Suit yourself… _coward_."

Ash's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped forward.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Ash's fist clenched as he felt his insides begin to boil.

No one, least of all a complete stranger, called him a coward.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. Go Pikachu!" Ash commanded, the yellow mouse flying from his arms to land before him.

The female smiled as she reached for her red belt, pulling from it the small ball that enlarged in her hand.

"One on one battle, knockout style. The pokémon who faints first will lose," she decided as she threw her pokéball into the air.

"One on one it is," Ash agreed, Pikachu's fur laced with lightening in anticipation.

May and Max hustled to stand on the side of the battle for want of a better view, waiting for the girl's pokémon to come bursting forth.

"Ninetails, go!" she cried aloud, her shiny Ninetails (silver in colour) emerging from the bright light to land gracefully on the dirt path.

May stood, her eyes widening.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, admiring the rarity of the strange coloured Ninetails.

"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash commanded, pointing at the Ninetails that waited serenely.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran forward, darting from side to side.

"Ninetails, Psychic!" His opponent's command rang clear as her Ninetails heeded, its fur flowing as suddenly Pikachu froze in the middle of its attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash's eyes widened as he watched his pokémon struggling in the mental bind, his mind churning for ideas.

"Ninetails, propel Pikachu up into the air, then use Fireblast!" The request was swift, May gasping as they watched Pikachu slowly rising from the ground.

"Pikachu, fight it!" Ash urged, his insides tightening at the sight of his struggling pokémon.

"_Pika_ ..." Pikachu pined as he attempted to grapple with the strong hold.

As Ninetails threw Pikachu up into the sky, releasing him in preparation for his Fireblast, Ash saw his chance.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash cried.

"Ninetails, use Fireblast!" The opposing cry came.

Both May and Max watched in awe as the two attacks collided with one another in mid-air, the explosion causing a great wind that swept dust into cloud their vision. However, even Ash knew the battle was not quite over yet and unfortunately, so did his opponent.

"Ninetails, find that Pikachu," came her fierce request through the dusty haze.

"Pikachu," Ash choked, "use Agility," he coughed, raising his hand to cover his mouth as he attempted to squint through the dirt.

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachu cried, his eyes screwed shut against the dust as his small body was riddled with sneezes.

"Fireblast him Ninetails!"

"Pikaaaaaa!"

Ash felt something hit the ground with a light thud, and as the dust settled, Pikachu's limp body revealed itself to him, his heart sinking as he ran to collapse at his side.

"That was a good battle today Pikachu, have a good rest," he murmured softly, the pokémon whispering softly as he was lifted into Ash's arms.

May and Max waited nearby, their faces set with small smiles.

"Hey, uh, that was a good battle," the female spoke as she approached Ash.

Ash nodded dumbly, his eyes set on his tired pokémon.

The stranger continued watching him, her expression pensive. Before anyone could say anything more, she reached into her dress pocket to reveal a small vial. Flicking it with her index finger, she thrust it under Ash's nose who looked over it suspiciously.

"What's that?" He asked simply as she took the cap off, placing the small glass container to Pikachu's lips.

"It's a Max Revive, it should bring your pokémon back to strength in no time at all," she explained, tipping its contents into Pikachu's slightly exposed mouth.

The three of them watched as Pikachu visibly began to perk up, his ears standing up again with his body laced in lightening.

Ash laughed as Pikachu sat up to nudge him in the chest, both May and Max joining in the merriment.

"Uh, thank you. We wouldn't have had time to stop at the Pokémon Centre in Goldenrod…" Ash began as he smiled at the girl who mirrored his expression.

"Don't mention it! Thanks again for the battle, but I've got to go; I've a train to catch," she revealed as she saluted them before departing.

Ash's face fell as he remembered the train.

"Oh… the train!"

The three of them looked at one another before starting after the female who was already a good few feet ahead on the path.

**-Pikachu!-**

Scenery swept by them in green blurs, mottled with brown and bits of blue. It didn't take long before one felt ill just from looking at it all. Inside the train, May and Max were napping while Ash sat in his seat, the girl sitting across from him.

"It was lucky you reminded us about the train, otherwise we would've missed it for sure," Ash commented as Pikachu stuck his face against the window pane, fascinated by the speed they were travelling at.

She smiled as she shrugged.

"Look… about our battle before… I just wanted to apologise for the way I enticed you into battle…" she began as her cheeks became faintly pink.

Ash chuckled as he waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about it, you're quite good," he complemented, gaining a grin from his new friend.

"Either way, I was just extremely bored, and when I'm bored, I get in the mood for battling," she continued as she glanced at his Pikachu.

"I must say, your Pikachu is one charming pokémon indeed," she commented absently with a warm smile.

Ash rubbed his nose as he grinned.

"Yeah, he is pretty special, just like your Ninetails," he replied.

She smiled bashfully as her eyes lowered.

"By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," he introduced, holding our his hand.

The female nodded as she clasped his outstretched hand firmly.

"And I am Kiana. I'm a Pokémon Coordinator and Ninetails is just one of my many partners," she replied as she sat back in her seat.

"You're a Coordinator too? So is my friend there, May, the one sleeping? She's just a beginner but she's quite good," he murmured, the pair looking at the deeply breathing female.

"So you're a Pokémon Trainer then?" Kiana ventured, looking back at him.

Ash nodded as he patted his Pikachu.

"To be the world's greatest trainer is the dream," he replied, Kiana nodding sincerely at the comment.

"So you headed home to Pallet for a break, I'm guessing?" she inquired, Ash smiling and affirming the guess.

"Yeah, just going home to visit my mum and see some old friends. How about you, whereabouts are you headed?" Ash responded.

"Home, to Cerulean City for a visit," she said as she gazed out the window.

Ash's eyes widened.

"You're from Cerulean?" Ash croaked, surprised at the small world they really did live in.

She nodded, her eyes alert as she regarded him.

"Would you by any chance know a girl called Misty?" He continued, to his delight Kiana nodding at his question.

"You know Misty?" She questioned suspiciously as Ash laughed, scratching his head.

"We travelled Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto together," he explained, Kiana snapping her fingers at the realization.

"Wow, her and I went to Pokémon School together before I left to experience the Coordinating world… I know you now!" She stared at him thoughtfully as a knowing smile crossed her face.

Ash sat back in his seat, unsure of what to make of the strange expression on her face.

"She talked about you_ all_ the time, you and… Brock was it? Yeah… you're the boy with the Pikachu…" she remembered as she tapped her chin.

"You're also the boy who destroyed her bike…" she added jokingly as she sat up much straighter in her seat.

Ash smiled fondly at the times they travelled together. There had been many a time when he did miss her fiery company.

"Well I suppose you're here for her big day too… it's exciting, isn't it?" Kiana purred as she clapped her hands in delight, failing to note the confused expression on Ash's face.

"I'm sorry, what big day? Am I missing something?" He watched Kiana's eyes flick him a strange glance before the girl leant forward.

"You _know_," she probed, winking.

Ash just shook his head dumbly as he shrugged, Kiana forced to sit back with a rather disbelieving expression painted all over her face.

"Misty's getting married," she said simply.

The shock etched on Ash's face said it all.

**:X:X:**

A/N: Thanks for reading my first chappie! Please review and I'll update asap!

Later Days!

Lady Sapphira


	2. Her Fiancé

Disclaimer: Pokémon does NOT belong to me, so don't sue, please, only if you want a empty chip packet, but if you really want it ...

**Chapter 2: Her Fiancé**

Brock stood at the door as he raised a clenched fist to rap almost soundlessly on the white door.

"Who is it?" The female voice was muffled as Brock leant forward onto the still closed door.

"It's me, Brock," he said through the wood.

The door opened, Brock finding himself stumbling in through the doorway to catch Misty's surprised gaze.

"Sorry Brock, I just finished packing away a few more things…" she began, Brock noting the many boxes that lay strewn all over the floor and atop one another, some still open whilst others were already sellotaped shut.

"That's okay Misty, by the looks of things you're pretty much set for your Honeymoon," he greeted as Misty closed the door behind him, gesturing for him to sit at her desk.

Taking his seat, Misty weaved her own way through the maze of cardboard to sit on her bed that sat adjacent to a large open window that looked over the bustling Cerulean below.

"You wanted to see me?" The question broke the silence that had settled between them, casting Misty's attention back to her friend who waited patiently.

"Yes, I did," she began finally with a small smile.

Brock had to admit, Misty looked every bit like a Waterflower with her now long hair that fell in orange swells to caress her face and shoulders; even her once jagged fringe was styled to one side. Today she had opted for a white turtle neck top coupled with a pair of blue short shorts and sandals.

The greatest item of interest to him was the gold band that sparkled on her wedding finger.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" His question was unexpected, in fact even he hadn't anticipated asking it. It seemed to just, roll off.

Misty cast her wide blue-green eyes at him, glancing down at her finger as she fiddled with the quaint ring.

"Of course I'm serious," she replied gently as Brock raised a brow.

"But don't you think you're a bit too young? If my mind serves me correct, not even your sisters are married yet," he reminded, almost as if he were trying to change her mind to an extent.

She sighed as she raised her eyes to meet his steady gaze.

"Brock, I wouldn't marry him if I didn't feel that I loved him," she reasoned as a smile touched her lips.

"Just who are you marrying anyway?" Brock asked matter-of-factly, Misty feeling her cheeks flush at the question.

"Uh, his name is Rudy and he is a Gym Leader from the Orange Islands. We met when Ash, Tracy and I were travelling that area," she explained with a faint smile that seemed somewhat reminiscent.

Brock scratched his chin.

"Nice ring," he commented absently, undoubtedly for lack of anything better to say.

Misty turned beet red.

"Yeah ..."

"So is it true that the big day _is _next week?" When Brock first heard that the wedding was the coming week, he had thought it was rather quick, but then again, when you're in love, little else really matters.

"Yeah, it is next week; that brings me to another thing. I've already sent out invites to all the guests except ... I haven't told Ash." Misty lowered her eyes, almost as if she was afraid to look at Brock.

"Well that's understandable, he would be difficult to track down on such short notice, especially being in a new region and all," Brock began, stroking his chin.

Misty breathed an inward sigh of relief, slightly happy that her friend didn't jump to any _other_ conclusion that her sisters would've probably jumped to.

"So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Brock glanced at her, Misty's eyes snapping to life at the question.

"Oh, now that you mention it, my sisters need your help for some-"

"I'm there!" His reply was as fast as his disappearance out the door, Misty shaking her head at her friend as she closed the door.

_But how am I going to Ash? I want him to come to the wedding…_

Misty sat down at her desk, the seat still warm from when Brock sat.

However, even Misty knew that deep down, she hadn't told Ash because she was afraid.

_Of what? Nothing can happen now, you're due to be married in a few days time…_

But what she was most afraid of was the thought at the back of her mind that kept accusing her of still harbouring feelings for him.

But they had to be stifled, she couldn't think about Ash, at least not now. She wasn't engaged to him, she was engaged to Rudy.

And with that sobering thought, she stood, headed for her door.

**- Pika - Pika - Chuuu! -**

"What do you mean she's getting _married_?"

All the passengers of the Magnet Train looked to their seats, Kiana waving an apologetic hand at them whilst May and Max jolted awake.

"Who, what?" The siblings rubbed their eyes, yawning and stretching before looking at the tense looking Ash and the surprised-looking Pikachu at his side.

"I mean just that, you know, getting married - _settling down_," she replied nonchalantly as she glanced at her wristwatch.

Ash sat back in his seat as he let the information sink in slowly.

_Misty is getting but why don't I know about it?_

"Misty is getting married? Wow, a wedding…" May breathed, her eyes softening as she imagined the older girl dressed beautifully in a long white gown. Max readjusted his glasses as he scratched his head.

"How come we never got invited?" Max voiced what Ash was too afraid to ask, somewhat offended at not being notified earlier.

"We have arrived in Saffron City. We hope you enjoyed your ride, please come again!" the speaker blared.

Kiana stood, raising her arms above her head as she looked over the trio and Pikachu.

"Well, I'm off to Cerulean, I guess you guys will be coming along also?" she asked as she made her was towards a nearby exit.

May, Max along with Ash and his Pikachu fell in line behind the girl, the other two looking to Ash for any idea as to where they were headed.

"Of course we're coming!" May decided for them, Ash not bothering to register what she had said.

"Uh, Ash are you going to ring your mom and tell her where you're going?" Max reminded from behind as the older male blinked, nodding at the suggestion as their group left the train station.

"Of course… let's stop by at the Pokémon Centre," he responded absently as Kiana led them to the bright red building only a few roofs down.

May and Max toddled along behind, May watching Ash's unusually slow pace with furrowed brows.

"Something's wrong with Ash, yeah?" May murmured, the duo watching Pikachu continue to bob on Ash's shoulder in his normal, chirpy mood.

Max stoked his chin thoughtfully as they all entered the Pokémon Centre, Kiana and the siblings waiting on the seats as Ash went to the phone.

"He does seem distant all of a sudden," he replied finally, May nodding and affirming the evaluation.

Standing in front of the phone, Ash raised the receiver to his ear as he dialled his home number. The blank screen brightened as Delia Ketchum's face appeared.

"Hello, Mom?" Ash greeted.

"Hello, Ash?" Came the reply as his mother smiled at him.

"I just rang you to say I won't be home as I had promised to be. I'm going to be a little late," he began as. Mr. Mime appeared in the background.

"Well, of course you'll be late you'll be going to Misty's wedding, won't you?" The reply was unexpected as Ash's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that you _knew_ about Misty's wedding?" Ash responded somewhat unbelievingly.

"She told me about a month ago I think… either way I've known about it for a while now," she replied with a wide grin.

Ash was speechless, unsure of how to approach the news that even his _mother _knew about the celebration before _he _did, and _he _was supposed to be her _friend_.

"Look honey I'm I have to go, I'm expecting a phone call from Brock to discuss food… he and I are catering," she informed, releasing yet another bombshell.

"_Brock_ knows? Who else knows?" Ash enquired, beyond speechlessness at the realization that he was possibly the last one to be in the dark about the wedding.

"Well, Professor Oak ... oh Ash I really need to go now, love you honey!"

And with that, Delia waved once before her picture disintegrated on screen. Ash placed the receiver down gently, his head low.

"You ready Ash?" May called rather excitedly from her seat as she jumped up, Max and Kiana standing along with her.

"Uh, yeah!" Came the forced reply as he exited the building first, the others falling in behind him.

Kiana walked contentedly at the back, excited to finally be reunited once again with her friend whom she knew waited on Route 5. Looking to Ash, May and Max she shrugged, deciding against telling them that she was probably waiting for them at that very moment.

_They'll see soon enough!_

**- Pi - Pi - Pikachu! -**

Standing atop Route 5, Misty watched the beaten dirt path for any sign of Kiana's purple head or bright green eyes. The twin paths were practically empty of any travellers, the sun high in the cloudless azure sky.

Misty released a sigh. She hated waiting, because waiting usually got her thinking and somehow, her thoughts would always end dwelling upon _him_, and at that point in time, even she knew she couldn't afford to do that.

_Well, at least I don't have to deal with Ash right now_.

She would deal with him when that time came.

**:X:X:**

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! I really appreciated them! I'm sorry if this chapter is un-exciting or what not, but I'll try to make the next one even better! So! Now you know who she's getting married to! Rudy! From Trovita Island! He featured in the episode called 'Misty meets her Match.' Well, that's him, so now you now. For now, I leave you with my gratitude, and to please review once more!

Lady Sapphira


	3. Rudy

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me: SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!

Chapter 3: Rudy

Pikachu jiggled about on Ash's shoulder unable to keep still.

"What is it Pikachu?" he asked as they continued down the path.

"It shouldn't be long now – there she is!" Kiana exclaimed, jogging ahead.

Ash stopped.

"What's wrong Ash?" Max asked, as he came to his side.

Ash turned to him.

"Nothing," he replied, forcing himself to smile.

May watched him carefully from behind.

"Right then, lets go," Max said, as he begun to walk.

Ash nodded, slowly beginning to go forward himself.

**- Pi – Pi – Piii! -**

Misty looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Misty!" the voice called.

She smiled.

"Kiana!" she replied embracing her friend.

"It's good to see you Kiana."

"As it is for me to see you," she replied.

They both began to giggle.

"Well, we really must go -"

"Wait! I have a surprise! I've bought one of your friends!"

Misty glanced at her.

"Who?"

"Just look over there!"

**- Pika – Pika – Chuu! - **

Ash stopped now and knew he did not want to move.

He was breathless at her sight.

She stood a few hundred meters ahead, her large blue-green eyes regarding him with some confusion.

She blinked.

She knew who he was.

"Ash! Hurry up!" May said suddenly.

"Oh, right ..."

**- Pi – Pika – Chu! - **

"Ash?" Misty whispered.

Her eyes hardened as she watched him approach.

Kiana had already explained to her the reason of his visit.

Ash smiled slightly when he finally arrived.

"Hello Misty," he greeted.

She nodded at him.

"Ash," she replied.

She could see his eyes crinkle in puzzlement.

"This is May and her little brother Max," Ash introduced, with some bluntness in his voice.

"Hi," May smiled.

"Hello," Max greeted shyly.

Misty smiled at them warmly enough, though she seemed to be ignoring Ash's eyes.

"Trust you to arrive a week before my wedding, right Ash?" she spoke.

Ash's eyes turned cold.

"Trust you not to tell me."

"Well no one really could get a hold with you, you know, with your travelling and all," came her icy reply.

Ash smiled icily.

"It's not like we're going to be staying anyway, if Kiana hadn't invited us here," he lied.

She smiled slightly.

"Well don't let me keep you, I have to go meet my fiancé, you know, Rudy?"

Ash forced himself to smile.

"Well then, don't let _me_ keep you," he replied.

"Maybe you should have stayed with him the first time he offered, aye?" he added.

Misty's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, Ash, for once you may be right, but you won't need to worry, it won't happen again."

Ash glared at her.

Turning to Kiana she said, "Are you still coming to dinner tonight? I hope you do, feel free to bring along May and Max-"

"Of course, Ash is allowed to come too," a voice interrupted.

Looking ahead, they all saw him standing there.

"Rudy!" Misty greeted as he approached them.

Ash smiled.

"Rudy, hello, how are you?"

"I am good, and you?" he replied.

"Just fine," came his reply.

"And you, my sweet?" he greeted Misty.

"I'm fine," she replied, beaming at him.

"Well, looks like I better -"

"Hang on Ash, how about you come with me for a little walk, while Misty shows them around, huh?" Rudy interrupted.

Misty opened her mouth.

"But -"

"It's okay, hun, we'll be back, come Ash."

"Okay ..."

"Come on Misty! Let's go!" Kiana urged.

**- Pi – Pi – Pika ! - **

"Surprised?" Rudy asked as they walked through the city.

"How about shocked?" Ash offered.

Rudy laughed.

"You're a good sport Ash. You know, when I first met Misty, I gotta say, she swept me off my feet."

"Right," Ash mumbled.

"You see when I offered her to stay the first time I really wanted her to, and I hoped she would. But it wasn't until she gave me her answer before you left, did I realize how much you meant to her and even now I don't think you realize it Ash."

Ash stared at him then broke out in laughter.

"I don't think I would mean that much to Misty, I mean, this is Misty we're talking about right?" Ash replied.

Rudy turned away.

He realized Ash still was not ready, like he was all those years ago when he first met him.

"She talks a lot about you Ash, about your travels together, what you've seen, it almost has me wishing I was there, but of course ..."

Ash was silent.

"I don't .." he started.

'"Look Ash, lets just put it this way. I would give anything to be what you are to her."

"But we're only ..."

Rudy smiled at him.

"You'll understand one day Ash."

**- Pi – Pika – Chu! -**

Misty and Kiana walked ahead while May and Max dawdled behind.

Kiana paused suddenly, tapping her chin.

"Look, I gotta make a quick stop home but I'll be back soon, promise," she spoke.

Misty watched her.

" Uh, okay then."

Kiana grinned at May and Max.

"She'll show you around, just make sure she doesn't get lost herself," she teased.

"KIANA!" Misty growled.

"I best be going now…"

"That's right, you best!"

Kiana merely waved, grinning goofily.

Misty turned back to May and Max.

"Have you seen the Cerulean Gym?"

**- Pi – Pi – Pikachu! - **

They walked in silence once more.

Rudy seemed deep in thought but Ash just seemed thoroughly lost all together.

He seemed flustered by Rudy's comments.

_What was he talking about?_ he thought as Pikachu giggled to itself on his shoulder.

_Why would I mean a lot to her?  
_  
Sighing he lifted his head to the cool breeze of the fast approaching dusk.

_She means a lot to me_ his unconscious mind spoke.

It wasn't until after did her realize what he had just thought.

**- Pi – Pika – Chu! - **

May watched Misty intently as she moved through the Gym, showing them bits and pieces and though nodding outwardly, May was inwardly worried.

She could see it.

Ash loved this Misty but for some reason he can't seem to identify with his feelings.

May stopped.

If she ever wanted to be with Ash she had to take her chance now, before it was too late and he was Misty's.

"And over here, we have the Cerulean Gym battling arena."

** - Pika – Pika – Pi! - **

As May walked around Misty's eyes followed her every move.

_So, you're Ash's girlfriend_ she thought, assessing her.

She was pretty, Misty admitted.

She sighed.

_Well, at least he's happy, right?_ she tried to reason, though inside, she felt the complete opposite.

**:X:X:**

A/N: I am very grateful for all the reviews I have received. Thank you very much! Please review this Chapter, tell me what you think, I know the story's a bit slow, forgive me, but it should soon be in full swing! For now, please review!

Lady Sapphira


	4. A Kiss

Disclaimer: once more, Pokémon does not belong to me, so don't sue bother suing .. please ... cough

Chapter 4: A Kiss

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Silence welcomed her as she entered her home, which, to her delight, hadn't changed at all.

"Kiana! Long time no see!" a familiar voice called.

From the hall emerged two silhouettes both of whom appeared before her.

Smiling, she felt relieved to meet ice green eyes she saw as her own.

Her twin brothers looked at her, impressed.

"Well, it's good to see that at least you weren't killed!" one spoke.

Sighing, she pushed past the two of them.

"You two never change!" she complained, slumping onto a nearby sofa.

Keishi and Keishu regarded her with bright green eyes, the only feature the twins and her shared.

Their hair was silver, while Kiana's in contrast was purple.

Keishi's hair was longer than Keishu, who had short spiky locks while Keishi's hair barely brushed his shoulders.

"So how's your Vulpix?" Keishi asked.

"Ninetails- and it's fine."

"It evolved?"

"Of course it did! I caught a few other pokémon as well you know!"

Keishi sniggered.

"How about that Squirtel of yours?" Keishu added, smiling smugly.

"It's a Blastoise now. I only caught two other Pokémon from the Hoenn region. A Gardevoir and a Manectrite," she said.

"We have a friend from the Hoenn region, and he's a Pokémon Coordinator like you," he spoke.

"Oh? I wasn't aware you two had any friends outside your Garadoses," she said sheepishly.

Both Keishi and Keishu glared.

"Still annoying, as always."

"Oh! Enough of the flattery, you're making me blush! Just tell me who your friend is!" she spoke.

"He's won many competitions in Hoenn, he's famous too. Do you know anyone named Robert?"

Kiana choked for a moment, then retaining composure, she smiled.

"Right – I've heard of him. He's here?" Kiana questioned, looking around.

"Yes, I am."

A young man entered the room, dressed formally as Kiana had remembered him.

His long blond hair concealed part of his face, but she could still see his azure eyes flicking from her to her brothers.

Kiana stood.

"Well, I better leave you to it, you know ..."

"Running away, as usual?" Keishi spoke, blocking her path.

Closing her eyes, her lips curved secretly.

"I guess you could say so," she said simply.

"Wait!"

She felt someone take hold of her hand.

"I have heard a lot about you from your brothers, they say you are talented. Please, may I have the pleasure of a battle with you?" she heard him ask.

"Robert, I know you're our friend and all, but she still is our little sister, so if you don't mind letting go of her hand?" Keishi interrupted.

Kiana glared.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

Turning to Robert, she said, "We will battle, but not now, I have other plans, so if you would excuse me?"

Turning sharply, she marched out of the house.

Keishi laughed.

"She's growing up fast you know," he commented.

"It doesn't matter how fast she's growing up, she's still our kid sister," Keishu replied.

**- Pika – Pika – Chu! - **

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Kiana interrupted, bursting into the room.

Misty's face lit as her eyes followed her friend who was moving to the vacant seat opposite, next to _him_.

The dining room was alive with blue.

The surrounding walls were all in different shades of blue, as was the table cloth, as well as the plates and napkins, though the cutlery seemed to glow with a uniqueness of its own.

Misty stole a glance at Ash, who seemed preoccupied with a certain aura the plate held, an aura she could not see.

"Misty!"

Rudy was watching her, his dark eyes unreadable.

She smiled, nodding.

She stood.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight. I must say, I am very happy indeed, to be joined by old friends," she paused, glancing at Brock, Ash then Kiana, "As well as new," she spoke, smiling at May and Max.

"Well, I know we're all starving, so, lets eat!" she announced, seating herself.

Mixed aromas of warm rice, meat and vegetables filled her nostrils.

"Wow! This looks great Brock!" Misty commented, helping herself to some rice.

"Yearuff, rissis really gund Brook," Ash added, cheeks bulging.

Misty's eyes narrowed while Kiana grinned.

"Ash that is disgusting!" Misty snapped.

Glaring, Ash continued to chew loudly.

Inwardly, Misty was quite grateful at the fact that they could come together like this.

Her sisters were talking with Brock, Rudy with Kiana, while May and Max kept to themselves.

Only Ash was not talking.

Suddenly she felt compelled to say something but for some reason, she couldn't.

**- Pi – Pi – Pikaaa! -**

Ash's eyes began to droop as he slumped onto the sofa feeling absolutely satisfied.

"Thanks for the food Brock, that was great!" he heard Misty comment.

At Misty's voice he sat up, erect.

They had moved into the living room where everyone was now relaxed and just talking.

He felt like sleeping.

Suddenly the thought hit him.

"Where are we going to stay?"

Daisy who was nearby turned to him.

"What type of question is that? You're supposed to be staying with us! Misty's already arranged it," she spoke, smiling.

He sighed thankfully.

"Thanks Daisy," he spoke, attempting to stand.

She smiled.

"No problem."

When he finally gained his balance properly he felt someone slip their hand into his.

"Ash, do you want to go for a walk?"

He turned, seeing blue eyes staring so deeply into his own.

Nodding he forced himself to smile.

Okay," he replied, wriggling his fingers which kept on touching hers.

**- Pika – Pikachu - **

Outside was cool, the wintry breeze which had been present the whole day nowhere to be found.

"Which way?" Ash asked.

"Around town."

Dark buildings loomed ahead, made even more mysterious by the light of the full moon.

Everything was deathly still aside from the trees, whose leaves were constantly whispering a song of silence to the moon.

"It's so beautiful, so quiet, don't you think Ash?"

Ash grunted in reply.

She felt disheartened.

"It's getting kinda cold, let's go back," she spoke suddenly as she stopped.

Ash stopped as well, turning to face her.

"But we only just -"

"I'm cold, and I – come on Ash," she spoke, letting go of his hand.

Suddenly, he reached for her hand back.

"You're cold? Here!" he spoke, unbuttoning his outer shirt and placing it around her shoulders.

She held it for a moment, not speaking.

Finally she turned, smiling.

Once more Ash had failed to see the moment but for some reason, she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks Ash, come on now, lets go."

"Huh? Oh, lets go then."

**- Pi – Pika – Chu! - **

"Where's Ash?" Daisy asked Misty as they cleaned up the room.

Misty looked around.

Nearly all of them had retired to their room, including her other two sisters Lily and Violet apart from her, Daisy and Rudy.

She shrugged.

"Maybe he slipped off to bed without anyone knowing," she replied.

"He wouldn't have gone without anyone noticing, not with you watching him like you were anyway," Daisy whispered.

Misty blushed.

"What?" she defended defiantly.

Daisy giggled.

"Something wrong Misty?" Rudy interrupted from the other side of the room.

Misty shook her head.

"I saw you watching him like a hawk! You're so predictable, sister dearest! Anyway, I'm off, I'm tired, I'll see you two tomorrow," she said aloud, disappearing out the door.

"That goes for me too my sweet, I'll be off now," he added, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, brushing her cheek.

She still felt warm long after Rudy had gone.

Sighing, she finally decided to get some rest herself.

**- Pikachu – Pi – Pika! - **

Ash, stumbling into the empty Gym, realized how late it was.

May had already gone ahead to her room but he had decided he wanted to go into the Gym arena, with the large pool.

It opened before him, large and placid, its impeccable surface not at all flawed, not even by a single ripple.

Standing, now fully awake, an idea sprung into mind.

Taking off his shoes as well as his clothes he remained with only the bare essentials, namely his undergarment.

Effortlessly, he dived into the pool, enjoying the rush of freedom now at hand.

**- Pika – Pi – Pi! - **

Slipping out of her room on tip toe, Misty moved silently into the hall.

As she shuffled, she heard other footsteps travelling down the hall.

Squinting, she saw the silhouette edging closer.

Finally recognizing the shirt, she sighed.

"Ash?" she whispered.

Suddenly she was met face to face with another face.

"Misty? Oh! Did I wake you? Sorry! I'll be off," May said hurriedly as she pushed past her, gripping onto a shirt that did not belong to her.

Misty just stood.

She had to take another glance.

Why on earth would she be wearing Ash's shirt?

Her face loosening, it dawned upon her.

**- Pi – Pika – Pi! - **

Dull aqua burst into view as she silently opened the doors.

It was here she came for peace, for comfort from the water which always seemed to understand, always regard her with silence.

At the foot of the pool, she could've sworn she saw something moving, disturbing the pool.

Moving, it became considerably darker.

Soon she began to rely on the dim light reflected from the pool.

**- Pi – Pika! - **

Ash's ears pricked.

Someone was here.

Half-dressed with only pants on he braced himself.

**- Pika – Pikaaa! -**

Too concentrated on being quiet, she slipped suddenly, falling through the air with her arms flying out to grab hold of anything.

**- Pika – Chuuu!-**

Ash felt someone grab him and hold him tightly.

He felt himself losing his own balance with the person still clinging to him.

**- Pi – Pika – Pika! -**

She was falling and it was only when a loud splash resounded beneath her did she realize that she was in water.

She let go as soon as she touched water and it was only then she realized that she had been clinging onto someone else.

The person was so close, she could feel their heat.

"What on earth – who are you?" she demanded.

**- Pika – Pi – Pika -**

Ash felt her breath tingling on his neck.

She was that close.

"Don't tell me that's you Misty?" he spoke.

Silence.

"Ash? ASH! Trust you to be swimming at this hour! What were you thinking? Look at me! I'm wet!" she screamed.

"I'm not the one tripping over and clinging onto other people, now am I?" he retorted.

Splashing about she pulled herself out of the pool.

"I don't care you idiot! You gave me a fright!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Pulling himself out he stood at her side.

"Now look at me! I'm soaked! The only thing not wet is my t-shirt!" he spoke.

She shivered, turning her back to him.

"I don't care! At least you have something DRY!" she yelled.

She felt him lay his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, you can take my t-shirt," he spoke, offering it.

"No thank you. It seems May is very comfortable in that shirt of yours, no?"

Ash sighed.

"Why do you have to be so impossible? I'm only trying to help!"

Ash heard her sigh as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry Ash, maybe it's just before-wedding jitters," she spoke.

It struck Ash that now would be a perfect time to seize her into his arms with the intention of keeping her there for the entire evening.

Blushing slightly, he was embarrassed at how he felt.

But at this moment, she looked more beautiful then she ever had before.

He found himself staring into her eyes and getting lost, watching the single droplet of water clinging to her lashes, waiting for it to fall.

"Misty ..." he attempted to find the words that could not be found.

Stepping forwards, he, once more, felt her breath, felt her tremble.

Leaning down, he didn't want to close his eyes, for fear she might disappear.

Her lips gently touched his own.

**:X:X:**

A/N: well, that's the 4th chapter! I must, once again, THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS for your reviews, I really appreciate them! I thank you humbly. Once more, please review, the next chapter will come soon! (if you hadn't noticed, that last bit rhymed!)

Well, later days people,

Lady Sapphira!


	5. Akako

Disclaimer: once more, my pretty little buffalos, Pokémon does not belong to ME!

Chapter 5: Akako

Stepping back, Misty touched her lips then looked at her fingers.

Closing her eyes she raised her hand and with a swift movement she struck his face.

Silent, he fell, only a splash to be heard.

"Ash Ketchum, you are so insensitive! What were you thinking?"

She stormed out with not one more word to be said.

**- Pika – Pi – Chu! -**

He punched the pillow once more.

His body was tense and he was constantly fidgeting.

Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed burying his head into the pillow.

_Now why did you have to go and kiss her?_ Ash asked himself for the millionth time.

Rolling onto his stomach, he combed his hand through his damp hair.

She was right.

He _was_ insensitive.

The girl was getting married in two weeks!

Closing his eyes, he slipped into a deep slumber, where even in his dreams, he was haunted by her.

**- Pikachu – Pika! -**

Her blank reflection stared back at her.

Misty remained staring still shocked at what had just happened.

Ash had kissed her.

She had slapped him.

Now, she was angry.

What was he thinking when he kissed her?

Her pounding heart defied the anger the she felt.

Reassessing herself in the mirror, she had only noticed then that her cheeks were flushed.

She was supposed to feel angry, yet for some reason, she felt the complete opposite.

**- Pi – Pikachu! -**

"Gardevoir, telekinesis!" Kiana commanded.

They were in a secluded area outside near the north of the city, where no one was present.

Before them, a large rock rose.

Kiana smiled.

"Good work Gardevoir, return," she spoke, watching the red beam return her pokémon to the ball.

"Go, Ninetails!" she called.

Once more, raising the poké ball to touch her lips first, she threw it straight into the air.

"Nine-nine," it greeted.

'Ninetails, telekinesis!' she commanded.

The large boulder, once more, rose into the air, but more steadily.

"Focus Ninetails, I want you to obliterate that rock!" she called.

The rock, glowing with an electric blue, exploded, leaving Ninetails panting slightly.

"Nice Ninetails,' she spoke, patting her pokémon.

"You two work great together."

She stood, her body stiffening.

"Not to worry, it is only I."

Suddenly, Robert appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?' she demanded.

"A battle, my dear, coordinator to coordinator," he offered.

She glared.

"And why should I?"

"Why should you _not_?"

Folding her arms across her chest, she continued to watch him carefully, her violet eyes meeting squarely with his blue ones.

Finally, she nodded.

"No, wait, please!" a new voice interrupted.

Soon, May appeared, jumping out to them.

"What on earth ..." Robert started as he watched May come and join Kiana.

"May? What are you doing here?" Kiana asked.

"Ever since I saw you battle Ash with your Ninetails, I wanted to see how you did it, how you and your pokémon worked so well together ... but even more importantly, I want to battle him ... you Robert," she challenged.

Robert's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You are one of the best coordinators in the Hoenn region. I have to try myself out against you. I've seen you at all the competitions ... please!" she begged.

"Uh - sure," Kiana decided.

"I'll leave you two love birds to it," she spoke, beginning to walk away.

"But ... where are you going?" May asked, watching her leave.

She stopped.

"Look May, you must understand, you cannot just come barging into a challenge announcing that you would like a battle. You have to acknowledge the battle at hand and wait until that battle has finished before you can ask, it as purely out of manners. You say you wonder how me and my Ninetails work together so well ... it starts purely at manners. You must respect both your opponent and their pokémon."

May stood, frowning slightly.

"Who died and made you Queen?" she muttered.

Kiana smiled secretly.

"No one died, I was just crowned as the reigning Coordinator of the Kanto region," she replied.

May watched her walk away.

**- Pika – Pi – Pi -**

Misty jumped at Rudy's appearance.

"Good day to you my dear," he greeted, coming to her side.

She was busy preparing the lunch by herself.

"Look, I need to go and get all cleaned up ... especially after my training this morning with Electobuzz," he said, "I'll come back and help soon."

She nodded, not saying a word.

Undisturbed, Rudy exited the room.

"Misty? What are you doing? I said I was doing the lunch!" Brock spoke, frowning slightly as he entered the room.

She smiled weakly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

She forced a smile.

"Yeah, just fine."

"In that case, you can leave the rest of the lunch to me and go and do something before we eat," he spoke.

Misty sighed.

"Thanks Brock ... yeah, maybe some fresh air will do it," she spoke, leaving the room.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Making his way down the hall Ash stared blankly ahead.

Rounding a corner, he collided with another, which brought him straight back down to earth.

His heart stopped.

It was Misty.

**- Pika – Pika – Pika - **

Frowning, she looked up, where familiar dark eyes regarded her.

It was him.

"Ash ..."

He turned away.

"Misty ... I have to ..."

Her eyes hardened, despite herself.

"Ash, if you don't mind, I do need to get past," she interrupted, pushing through.

Ash did not even glance back.

He did not need to.

Misty had to escape.

How else was she suppose to breath?

**- Pika – Pi – Pika -**

"Misty?" Rudy called, running into the kitchen.

He was slightly surprised to see Brock there instead.

"Sorry Rudy. Misty just left," Brock greeted, turning to smile briefly, then resuming with the task at hand.

He heard Rudy sigh.

"Hey umm, Brock, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah ... shoot."

"Do you think Misty's been acting, you know, weird lately?"

Brock paused for a moment.

"Not that I've noticed ..."

"Well, it seems she's a bit distant ... ever since Ash arrived yesterday."

Brock laughed.

"What are you talking about? She's probably just nervous about the wedding, nothing to worry about," he reassured.

Rudy smiled.

"Yeah .. you're probably right .. well, do you need any help?" Rudy offered.

"Yeah ... can you keep an eye on this while I go and check something?" he asked suddenly.

Rudy nodded, taking the spoon from his hand.

Brock smiled, leaving quickly.

**- Pi – Pika! -**

Ash jumped at the pounding at his door.

"Ash! Let me in!"

Opening the door a brown figure collided with him, knocking him onto the floor.

Brock stood quickly.

"Ash, Rudy's worried about Misty and I think I know what the problem is ... Ash?"

Ash blinked sullenly.

"Pardon?"

"It's you."

Ash shook his head.

"What do you .."

"Ash, it's you! Don't you realize? She loves you!"

"Brock .. what have you been smoking?"

"Well ... nothing .. what .. aye?"

At this point, Brock was edging on hysterical.

Ash seized Brock, shaking him.

"Brock – snap out of it! She doesn't love me, she loves Rudy!" he argued.

Brock stared at him.

"That's not you talking, and anyway, I know she loves you. And I am going to help you."

Ash stared at him.

"This isn't funny Brock."

"I'm not trying to be, my friend."

Ash continued to stare, unmoving, unblinking.

"Let me ask you something Ash. How would you describe Misty in one word?"

Ash looked taken aback by the sudden question.

"What do you mean ..."

"Ash, don't play with me, you heard."

"Stubborn, beautiful, bossy, charming ...'"

"I take it you can't count ..."

"Alright Brock! It's a weird question okay?"

"Just answer it!"

He stood, pondering for a moment.

There he found it.

"Akako."

"Akako?"

Ash smiled secretly.

"Akako, red, is my favourite colour. Like it, she is my favourite. The colour of passion and love, it has to be akako."

**:X:X:**

A/N: well, there it is! seriously, a few things.

1: apologies for any spelling errors or anything ... I'm doing this during English ... where I'm suppose to be in class ... but instead, I'm at the library.

2: random chapter ... yes ... this was hurried, and you must forgive me if you felt it was strange! PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!

Well, again, review please, my furry little buffalos, and I promise to update soon!

With kind regards,

Lady Sapphira!


	6. Changing Rooms

Disclaimer: Once more, little chickens, pokémon doesn't belong to me ... yes, that's about it ...

Chapter 6: Changing Rooms

When Brock finally returned to the kitchen, Rudy had almost lost patience.

"Brock! Finally!" he yelled, almost bowling him over.

Brock laughed nervously.

"Yeah .. sorry about that .."

"Hey guys! Look, we're going to have to miss lunch today. I've got to go and pick up my wedding dress with Kiana -"

Rudy watched Misty who had suddenly appeared, pacing the room.

"But the food ..."

"Yeah, we'll buy some lunch, sorry dear, see you soon Brock!" she concluded, leaving as suddenly as she had arrived.

**- Pika – Pi! -**

Ash stared at the blank sheet of paper, pen firmly in hand.

According to Brock, poetry was the way to reach a girl.

Clearing his throat, he touched the pen to paper.

Misty …

Already he was having difficulty.

**- Pi – Pikachu! - **

"Kiana! What took you so long?" Misty yelled, watching her friend sauntering towards the Gym, her Ninetails at her side.

She smiled wearily.

"Sorry ... I got caught u-"

"Lets go!" Misty commanded, seizing her by the hand and dragging her with her.

"Ninetails ... return!" Kiana gasped.

**- Pika – Pi – Pika -**

Upon arriving at the Dress Shop Misty stood, beaming through the window where she saw herself instead of the dummy in the beautiful wedding dress on display.

"I think you can go in Misty," Kiana advised flatly, brushing past to enter the shop.

Misty followed Kiana, reluctant to tear herself away from the window.

The shop assistant smiled at the two of them as they entered.

"How may I help you?"

Misty smiled.

"Yes, I've come to pick my dress up, Misty's the name," she spoke.

The lady nodded, smiling.

"Yes, here we are, Misty Waterflower? Here's your dress," she spoke, producing a fairly large box.

Misty grinned.

"Right and the single bridesmaid dress as well, please," she added.

The lady produced yet another box.

"Here we are."

Kiana, smiling briefly, reached for her dress.

"Thank you," they spoke in unison as they both held their boxes firmly, smiles etched on their faces.

The lady smiled.

"Have a nice day, ladies."

**- Pika – Pikachu! -**

Ash screwed the paper up, throwing it against the wall.

He tugged his hair.

He had to come up with something.. but then again, poetry was not a strong point of his.

When such beauty exists, how can one find the words to describe that that is indescribable?

**- Pika – Pi – Pi! - **

Misty burst into her room dropping the box onto her bed.

She delved into its contents where she pulled out a shimmering white dress.

Holding it to herself, she admired the rustling of the silk.

"That's pretty!" Kiana interrupted, entering her room.

She nodded.

"How about your dress?"

Kiana showed her the blue silk.

"That's beautiful!"

Kiana smiled slightly.

"You should know, you picked it out," she shrugged.

Misty watched her carefully.

"I've got an idea ..."

Misty took Kiana's dress, swapping it for her own.

"Let's try these things on!"

Kiana beamed, nodding.

"How about you get changed in the spare room I usually use, and I get changed here."

Misty tilted her head slightly.

"Why?"

"So then it would be easier for us to get these on and off and we wouldn't have to come back and forth ... is that okay?"

Misty nodded.

Kiana grinned.

"Okay then ... what are we waiting for?"

**- Pi – Pika – Pikachu! -**

"Okay Ash, enough hopeless poetry ... it really isn't a strong point of yours," Brock spoke, scrunching up the piece of paper in hand.

Ash stood.

"Look, Brock, I appre-"

"Now, we have to talk image. What can we do ... with you?" Brock spoke, assessing Ash quickly.

"The only problem with you, aside from the clothes, is your hair. It's simply ... ugh."

Ash watched him, self consciously grabbing his head.

"What about it?"

"We have to chop it."

"WHAT?"

"I'm afraid so my friend. Maybe if we were going to a Halloween party your hair could probably pass, but for our situation ... it has to go."

Ash stared at him, eyes wide.

"What are you serious?"

"Indeed."

Grabbing Ash's arm, Brock towed him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Ash yelled.

"Do you need to ask?"

**- Pika – Pikachu! -**

Kiana adored the flow of silk as she spun gracefully around Misty's room.

The dress was strapless, where the chest, studded with sequins, glittered in the vermilion light seeping in from the window.

She heard the rustle of the many layers of fabric beneath, brushing the carpet as she moved on silent feet.

Simple, but elegant, Kiana had to hand it to Misty, she knew, always, what was perfect for the occasion.

A slight wind played about at her long black hair, which cascaded over her bare shoulders.

She rarely ever let it down.

Enjoying, once more, the spell the garment had of making her feel beautiful, she paused for a moment.

"I'd better take it off before I ruin it," she spoke.

"No – don't," a voice interrupted.

She froze.

Turning stiffly, she was horrified to find Rudy standing in the doorway.

"Rudy ..."

He smiled.

"I came to find Misty .. but I guess she's not here," he spoke.

_Please don't come in here!_ she pleaded silently.

For some reason, she knew he was going to enter either way, regardless.

"Sorry ... I better go and take this off," Kiana murmured, moving past him.

Brushing his hand, he caught hers, pulling her back.

He bowed before her, kissing the tips of her hand.

"You do look stunning, my lady, you do indeed."

Blushing furiously, she exited hurriedly, wanting to escape.

"That is the last time I ever get changed in that room!" she vowed, kicking herself mentally for being so stupid as to leave the door open.

Frowning, she burst into the spare room she often used when she stayed with Misty.

Closing the door properly and locking it, she stripped the dress of carefully, placing it onto the bed.

Retrieving the spare clothes she always kept in the room (remembering she left her other clothes in Misty's room), she redressed.

It was only when she was about to leave did she realize the problem.

Misty wasn't there.

**- Pika – Pika – Pi -**

The blue silk felt cool against her skin as she locked eyes with her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Her hair brushed her bare shoulders, though her eyes seemed to be watching her face.

Like her own dress, it was strapless, but she liked this one more as it was more flattering to her figure.

She readjusted the long white silk sleeves which reached from her elbows to her wrists though she felt that that accessory was more of something in Kiana's realm.

Smiling, she quite liked the look.

Slipping quietly into the hall, she crept into Kiana's room nearby.

Upon entering, she was quite relieved to find the same untidy bed, with her clothes laid neatly on top.

Suddenly remembering something she had left behind in the bathroom, she exited once more.

**- Pi – Pika! -**

"Brock ... what did you do?" Ash shouted as the two of them re-entered his room.

Ash couldn't help but touch his shorter hair.

The sides had been but down, as well a bit off the top, where even at the front of his new hairstyle, the untouched lock of hair sloped over to the side of his forehead.

Brock smiled.

"I think it suits you," he spoke, Ash glaring in reply.

Brock now grinned.

"Here, I have some clothes too, I'd appreciate it if you would try them on,'" he advised, thrusting a pile of mangled clothing into his arms.

Ash blinked as he turned to leave.

"I'm going to be teaching you how to dance."

"_Now_ what have you been sniffing?"

"Ash, if I hear any more mention of sniffing or smoking, or anything else associated with the two of the five senses, I will throw you out that window ... personally."

Ash smiled nervously, taking the initiative to remain silent.

**- Pika – Pi – Chuu! -**

Ash had been waiting for Brock for what seemed like ages.

He stood, the black baggy pants gathering at the top of his black leather shoes.

He untidily threw on a white shirt, which was half tucked in, the other half left hanging out, abandoned.

Most of the shirt had been buttoned up, apart from the few that lined the top of the shirt, where the collar remained, hanging loose, untouched.

He had roughly rolled up the sleeves impatiently as he had waited, knowing that he would've left by now, if he didn't look so stupid, or so he thought.

Where was he?

As he paced the room, his eyes came to a pile of neat clothes which lay on his bed.

Coming in for a closer inspection, he saw the clothes clearly did not belong to him.

In fact, the person that came into mind couldn't have possibly been in here.

What were Misty's clothes doing in his room?

Silently pondering the thought, he did not hear the doorknob turn.

**:X:X:**

A/N: hiya maties!

Thank you, dearly, for all your kindness in your reviews ... I really appreciate them! (how many times have I said that?) but I do ... really.

Please review again, tell me what you think ... the next chapter will be coming soon!

Thank you once more,

Lady Sapphira!

p.s: if any of you reviewers have a story you would like me to review/read or whatever, I'd be very happy to, seriously!

Thanks again!

p.p.s: the Chapter title sounds like a t.v show .. doesn't it?


	7. Broken

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me ... yeah ...

Chapter 7: Broken

Their blue eyes connected.

May was determined to win.

"Go ... Beautifly: she called, releasing her pokéball gracefully into the air.

Robert, standing opposite her, smiled secretly.

"And I choose you ... Milotic!" he replied, pointing his pokéball ahead, its red beam revealing the huge pokémon.

Beautifly hovered in the air, murmuring nervously, its trainer smiling confidently.

"Milotic, Watergun!"

"Beautifly, dodge it!"

Beautifly flew upwards, the large cannon of water following it.

"I have to shake it off .. Beautifly, Gust!"

Beautifly paused, then began flapping its wings, only managing to indent the fast approaching water gun only slightly.

Robert smiled slightly.

"I'm finishing this .. Milotic, Hydro Pump!"

May's eyes widened, her skin beginning to crawl.

"Beautifly ..."

At full contact, her pokémon fell to the ground, but for May, it seemed as if time itself was slowing, as if taunting her.

She clenched her fists at the thud on the ground.

"Beautifly, get up!"

Her pokémon slowly began to rise, only managing to hover a few feet above the ground.

He had to admire her courage, but it had to be finished.

"Finish, Milotic, Twister!"

A large spiral of water channelled down towards Beautifly, but it was clear to May that when Beautifly had first fallen, she was to lose.

She gripped the pokéball.

"Beautifly, return!" she cried in anguish.

Robert soon followed suit.

Approaching her, he smiled, to her irritation.

"Good battle," he spoke, offering his hand.

May shook it reluctantly.

"For you, you mean," she replied, wanting to leave.

Robert held her hand for a moment longer.

"No, it was a good battle for both of us."

**- Pika – Pikachu! -**

Max walked about the pool, admiring the ripples, the contours of its face, when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find Rudy?"

Max turned to be greeted by a pretty face whose dark eyes danced at contact with his.

"Why? Who are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm his younger sister, Mari," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Max," he managed to choke, gripping her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, now do you think you could take me to my brother?"

A blush creeping into his cheeks, he found he could only nod dumbly.

**- Pika – Pi – Pi -**

As soon as he saw her, he felt his knees buckle.

Misty stood before him, her long hair playing in the slight breeze, her bright eyes level with his own in shock.

Her strapless blue dress flowed seamlessly as she entered, the door closing behind her on its own accord.

When she finally arrived, staring, he found himself getting lost as she continued to stare, filling him with an unbearable longing to hold her.

He opened his mouth in search of the words that could not be said.

She was beautiful.

Misty could not tear her eyes away from him.

He looked different.

His informality made him all the more attractive and she felt herself being drawn to him, not that she needed any encouraging.

Suddenly, he was moving towards her.

What was she supposed to do?

**- Pika – Pika – Chuuu! -**

Rudy left Misty's room red-faced and suddenly very warm too.

He couldn't stop thinking about the wedding dress and seeing Kiana in it, but it wasn't the dress that was the problem.

It was the fact that he couldn't picture Misty or anyone else in the dress but Kiana.

What did this mean?

**- Pi – Pikachu! -**

Kiana looked desperately around the room, finding no one in sight.

Where was Misty?

The spare room lay before her, not one sheet ruffled or touched in anyway.

Its impeccability irritated her.

"She was never here," she finally realized.

**- Pi – Pika – Pika! -**

Max watched her nervously, unsure of what to say.

He had never been so shy around a girl before, so what made her any different?

"Hey, um, Max, do you think my brother could be out back?"

He turned beet red at the sudden recognition she gave him.

"Umm ... well .. I .. uh .. maybe?" he spluttered.

To his embarrassment she began to giggle.

"Sorry ... I'm embarrassing myself. If you want, I could just leave," he muttered, turning away.

He felt her hand slip into his own.

"No don't, please. I'm the sorry one. My brother, he can wait. Do you just want to hang out?" her soft voice offered.

Max nodded, for fear that he might choke if he tried to say something.

**- Pi – Pika – Pikachu! -**

Ash took a deep breath as he stood in front of her.

Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in for a kiss, born of many endless nights dreaming.

He kissed her softly, feeling her recoil.

"Ash – stop it!"

She stepped back.

Watching her only made it painful.

"Misty ..."

"No, please Ash, don't!" she pleaded.

Ash kicked himself.

How could he be so good at being a pokémon trainer but useless at dealing with love?

Despite himself, he stepped to her once more, where she waited, head tilted to the ground.

"Misty .."

He cupped both cheeks in his hands, lifting her face up to his own.

She was close now.

"I take it you didn't like it when I kissed you the first time by the pool," he spoke.

She forced her head down.

"Misty, please, look at me," he spoke, lifting her face.

"Is my kissing that bad? I hadn't practiced, you see. I wanted to wait for the right girl."

She didn't answer.

"Then you won't mind if I practice some more."

Before she could answer, Ash had already covered her mouth with his own.

**- Pikachu – Pi – Pika! -**

She wandered down the busy streets of the city, desperately wanting to be lost.

May sighed as she watched strangers pass, families, friends, children and lovers, who were too consumed in their own lives to bother with the lonely girl who watched.

She seated herself on a bench which was conveniently situated in the center of the city where she continued to watch all those passing.

She hated being alone.

Her eyes began to grow hot when she suddenly remembered the night she and Ash had gone for a walk together.

They had just returned to the Gym.

_May paused for a moment as she listened to Misty shuffling down the hall._

Where is she going?

_Curiosity taking the better of her, she decided to follow her only for a while._

_She followed her all the way to the pool, where the water did not move, where its serenity made her feel calm._

_She squinted to see the action down at the far end of the pool._

_It was only at the critical moment when she saw Misty and Ash meet did she realize what was going on._

_Eyes stinging, she fled on silent feet._

"Excuse me."

May jumped at the voice.

Glancing upwards, bright green eyes pierced her own blue ones.

His short, spiky hair moved gracefully in the cool breeze.

"Y-yes?"

He grinned.

She sighed.

"I believe you are an acquaintance of my younger sister Kiana, no?"

She nodded stiffly, her eyes widening.

Kiana was his little sister?

"Then will you be able to give her this note? It seems you seem to see her more than I do," he explained.

"Tell her it is from Keishi," he spoke, handing over the piece of paper.

May nodded.

"Thanks."

Without another word, he left.

**- Pika – Pi – Pi! -**

Keishu sighed, glancing wearily at the girl who was still seated.

"Honestly Keishi, I did not see why we could not have given the note to her personally."

Keishi smiled.

"As long as she gets the note .. besides, that girl was cute."

Keishu's eyes hardened.

"And do you know what makes it even more of a tragedy? You don't even know her name!' Keishu announced dramatically.

Keishi glared.

"You mock me, brother?"

"Always, for is it not my solemn duty?"

Keishi didn't reply.

"I will find out her name," he muttered, oblivious to the keen ears of his twin.

**- Pika – Pi – Pikachu! -**

When Ash finally let go of her, she looked at him, stunned.

Sighing, she could not help but frown.

"Ash ... why do you have to do this? Why?"

Ash stared.

"I don't know .. when I heard you were getting married, I couldn't bear it, I didn't realize how much you had meant to me ..."

Her eyes hardened for a moment.

"And you wait until two weeks before my wedding to tell me this?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Misty, I didn't know any better .."

"Oh! Right! So now you do, huh? How long has this taken to finally dawn on you?"

"Far too long."

She paused for a moment, releasing a deep breath.

"And for all this time ... I loved you, Ash, you! I waited, hoped that you would feel the same way, and now, of all times you decide to love me, just before my wedding? Ash, I can't, not now, Rudy ..."

"Can you honestly say that you love him?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm going to marry him Ash!"

Ash turned away.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you better!"

Ash suddenly became quiet.

"If you can honestly say that you do not love me anymore, then I will leave, and I will never return or bother you again."

Misty glared at him, too hurt to think properly of what she was about to say.

"I don't love you anymore Ash, and I don't need you ..."

Ash blocked out the rest, for he had heard all he had needed to hear.

He winced, feeling his heart shatter to pieces, its shards cutting at his soul.

Without so much as a glance or a breath, he left.

And so, she cried.

**:X:X:**

A/N:

Salutations friends/reviewers/readers!

First and foremost, thank you to those who had reviewed the previous chapter ... I am glad you were able to take the time to both read and review, and I thank you.

Please, I BEG of you to review again and tell of what you think!

With happiness!

Lady Sapphira!


	8. A Piece of Paper

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me, do not sue, and ... yeah!

Chapter 8: A Piece of Paper

When May finally found Kiana, it was in the last place she had thought to look: the Gym.

She found her bustling down the hallway, looking rather worried.

"Kiana! Hey!" she waved.

She smiled briefly, her brow furrowed.

"May – how was your battle with Robert?"

Her smile disappeared.

"I lost – but that's not the point, here's a note from your older brother," she spoke, thrusting the piece of paper into her hands.

Blinking as if to wake herself, she retrieved and opened it, her eyes pouncing hungrily.

After a few moments, she stared at the paper.

Dropping it, she left, leaving at thoroughly confused May alone in the hall.

Bending down, she took the paper.

_A dark haired one departs vowing never to return_

_A flower of water floats in confusion_

_Where fame will carry her petals_

_Until the next blue moon their paths shall not cross_

_And they will mourn_

_For it will be only in their dreams they will meet_

In her hand, the piece of paper crumpled, May shaking her head.

**- Pikaaaa – Chu – Chu! -**

"Keishi? Keishu!"

Kiana burst into the house, breathing furiously.

"Oh Kiana! Back so soon?"

Her twin brothers appeared before her, as if on command.

She sighed.

"What was that piece of paper supposed to mean? What is this some kind of joke?" she shouted.

Keishi sighed, settling his hands onto his younger sister's shoulders.

"Oh Kiana, it's just some random piece of paper we found on the doorstep of our humble home addressed to you. We did not tamper with it but we gave it to that nice friend of yours, what's her name?"

"You mean May?" Kiana asked flatly.

"Yes, May, what a nice name -"

"What he is _trying_ to say is that we paid our grandmother a visit this morning, and she was having another one of her 'consultations' with her crystal ball ... yeah, you know how she is. But anyways, she seemed really serious this time, and specifically asked us to give that piece of paper to you, though Keishi decided to give ... it ... to ..."

When Keishu finally stopped talking, he was able to realize his sister was gone.

**- Pika - Chu - Chu! -**

"Misty!"

Rudy ran into the room and setting himself on the floor, he pulled his fiancée to him.

Her face shone with tears.

"He's – he's gone," she choked.

Rudy held her face.

"Who?" he asked gently.

"Ash."

Rudy stared at her for a moment, his face breaking into a sad smile.

"I should have known ... correction, I _knew_ it."

Misty looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

He _smiled_ now.

"When he arrived here, I kept a close eye on you and as I had feared, you would not keep your eyes off the lucky guy. I was foolish enough to believe that you were _ever _over him. When I had offered you to stay all those years ago on my island and you had refused, I knew you had feelings for him. I guess in the back of my mind I had known all along that you still loved him."

He paused, sighing for a moment.

"I just want you to know Misty, I love you, okay? But I know no matter how much I love you, you can never return it, but, now, I think that ... well, that that's okay ..."

Misty began to cry once more, but this time, for a different reason.

"Rudy .. your so sweet. I'm so glad that you have been understanding, I don't know what I ever done to deserve this ... I know you'll find the right girl for you, and I hope you know that I love you too .."

Rudy smiled as he bent down and softly kissed her salty lips.

"I know you do, and I love you too ... Kiana."

**- Piiiiika – CHUUUUU! -**

May walked out of the Gym, the piece of paper still firmly locked in her hand.

"Hello May!"

Turning, she saw the smiling face of the blue headed Waterflower sister.

"Oh hello Violet!"

Violet then began to frown as she looked past May.

"Hey, do you know where Ash dashed off to? He came to grab Pikachu, then he left ..."

May stared at her.

_A dark haired one departs, vowing never to return ..._

"Kiana ..." she mumbled.

Before Violet could open her mouth in reply, May had run off.

**- Pika – Pika – Pika – Pika -**

Mari grinned at Max as he pulled out a chair for her.

The restaurant was filling fast but Max could not have cared less.

Just as long as _she _was here.

She straightened, straining to peer over Max's shoulders.

"What?" Max questioned.

She pointed her finger forward.

"Wasn't that Ash?"

Max looked to the exit where someone had already disappeared out.

"No ... that guy was way too cute," Mari decided.

Max did not know if that was a good thing or not.

**- Chu – Chu – Pikachu! -**

Clearly puzzled, Violet turned and made her way back into the Gym.

"Violet!"

She turned around once more to see Kiana jogging towards her.

"May just left looking for you -"

"Where's Ash?"

Violet shrugged.

"I don't know but he's gone, if that helps."

Kiana held her gaze for a moment.

Just as she had arrived she had left-_again_.

Violet sighed.

"Kids these days .. you wonder about the sugar levels in those drinks ..."

**- Pika – Pika – Chu – Chu! -**

Rudy suddenly turned red.

"Misty .. I -"

Misty smiled, watery eyed, but smiled confidently.

"You like Kiana?"

Rudy shook his head.

"Misty when I was looking for you I found her in your room dressed in your wedding dress, and -"

"She _is _attractive, isn't she?"

"Well ... NO! Misty .."

Misty giggled furiously.

She felt a bit lighter all of sudden.

Standing, both her and Rudy looked a bit happier.

He touched her cheek.

"Well, my sweet, you'd better get changed for dinner tonight; I think we'll break it to them then."

Turning to leave, Misty grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Rudy."

Saluting, he left.

She then remembered Ash.

Why did she feel like crying again?

**- Chu – Chu – Pika – Pika! -**

Pikachu nudged at him trying to get him to speak, to at least _react_ yet still, he refused.

_Why does Route 5 seem more miserable and long then it did the first time around_' he thought as his feet dragged along the dirt path.

Then _her _face floated into mind.

He screwed his eyes shut.

He did not want to think of her, not now.

He bit his lip, his eyes stinging.

"Pika – Pika!"

"Nice to see you too Pikachu."

Ash looked up and seeing the familiar figure sauntering towards him, he didn't know whether to feel happy or not.

His old rival grinned up at him.

**- Chu – Pika – Chu – Pika! -**

May knocked almost silently on the door.

Surprised, she saw the same person who gave her the piece of paper.

"Hello ... Keishi is it?"

He sighed.

"_I'm _Keishu, my twin is Kei_shi_ and he is actually busy at this moment in time -"

"May, hello!"

"Take me now please!" Keishu muttered, his brother bursting into view.

"Hello, umm, is Kiana here?"

"No, but if you would like, you could ..."

Keishu tried to suppress a laugh.

"She's gone, idiot!"

**- Pika – Pika – Chu – Pika -**

"Gary – what are you doing here?"

Gary sighed.

"Why else would I be here? The Wedding Ash!"

Another shard of his broken heart cut at him mercilessly.

"Anyway, where are _you _going? Your mother told me to tell you that she would be arriving in Cerulean tomorrow morning ..."

"ASH!"

Turning, he was not expecting Kiana to be running at him at full speed.

Arriving, Ash caught her just as she was about to fall.

Taking in sharp breaths, she lay a steady hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash .. please tell me you're not leaving .. please! I might not know why you're leaving, but please ... don't!"

Ash looked at her glumly.

"Wait ... you're leaving?" Gary burst.

Ash sighed, walking ahead.

"Look, Kiana, I'm leaving, okay? That's all you really need to know, I have to get away ..."

"But if you leave, you won't see Misty again for another ... wait .. . this is about Misty ... isn't it Ash?"

Gary looked from Kiana back to Ash in glee.

"Let me guess ... Ash was trying to break Rudy and Misty up? No? Okay, wait ..."

Ash glared at Gary.

"Gary, shut up!"

Kiana sighed.

"Ash, please, you won't see her for another two years, do you realize that?"

Ash shook his head at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm getting out of here Kiana."

"Then I'm coming!"

Ash stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm coming!"

"No you're not, please, Kiana, just go will you?"

Walking past the two of them Ash continued on, not bothering to turn.

"Come, Pikachu."

**- Pika - Chu - Pika - Chu - PIKAAAA! -**

"Misty? What on earth are you doing?"

Misty jumped, turning her saturated face her friend.

"Kiana?" she mumbled.

She stared at her, her bright green eyes wild, her chest heaving.

"My dear, do you realize that Ash is now gone?' she spoke, approaching her.

"Of course I do," she murmured, fighting to stand.

"Well then you should be going after him! His train leave TONIGHT dearest!" Kiana yelled.

Misty looked at her.

"Why are you yelling?"

Kiana sighed.

"Misty ... I should've told you, I ... I knew that you loved him as soon as he had arrived and I knew he had feelings for you too, when I first told him of your engagement ... he went crazy."

Misty sighed.

"Oh? And what?"

Kiana glared at her.

"Misty .. dammit, why do you have to be so_ impossible_?" Kiana yelled.

Now Misty glared.

"You don't even understand .."

"Misty, that guy that you chased away happens to love you and if you do not go and stop him from getting on that train, I'm afraid you'll never see him again!"

"And?" Misty demanded, now standing, shaking.

"And .."

Kiana struck her face.

"Misty, you are going!"

Misty, holding her face, glared at Kiana.

Her face softened.

"Thank you ... Kiana."

"Damn right! Now get outta here!"

**:X:X:**

A/N:

My DEEPEST THANK YOUS to all of my reviewers, I want to thank you guys sooo much because of your reviews, actually, I don't really know what's interesting about this story ... I was afraid it was going to turn out wrong because of my decision to do the whole 'romantic' thing, but may be I have read too many novels whose focus remains on romance .. but anyways, yes!

Thank you for your reviews (again), your comments, your suggestions, your kindness. I want to thank all those who have seen something in my story and had decided to put it on their favourites list, I want thank, well, the little people, the ants ... sorry, I'm getting a little carried away, but I think you get my point.

I'm not quite sure if you know, but this is the second – to – last chapter of this story, and of course, there has to be a sequel, so watch out! But until the next chapter, I leave you with my gratitude and deepest respect.

Always,

Lady Sapphira!


	9. A Plan

Disclaimer: Isn't it funny how this will be the last time I will have to fear any consultation from those who would like to sue me! Anyway, pokémon does not belong to me, therefore, please do not sue, I guess if you wanted to, you could have my French books, and my History folder ...

Chapter 9: A Plan.

Ash collapsed heavily onto the chair as it breathed a sigh of relief, like himself.

Pikachu was a heavy weight on his legs as it lay curled up in a ball.

Ash felt his own eyes droop, watching his pokémon.

Yawning, he glanced at the large clock.

Well, at least here in the train station he was safe.

It was six o'clock.

The train left at midnight.

He had plenty of time.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

_There's not enough time!_ Misty thought desperately as she bolted out of the Gym, fear biting at her heart.

The cool wind of the fast coming dusk washed over her warm body.

She hurriedly made her way to Route 5, her fingers crossed as she murmured a silent prayer in hope of supernatural help.

She was wrong.

She knew that now.

Ash _did _love her.

And she loved him too.

With all her heart.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Rudy was stunned.

Dinner had been set already, the only problem being the fact that he was the only one present.

Footsteps interrupted his trail of thought.

A young man walked into the room which instantly struck him as odd.

He looked about Ash's own age and reminded him a bit of Ash too.

He smiled.

"Hello ... I'm Gary. You must be Misty's fiancé Rudy, right?"

Rudy smiled slightly.

"Was," he replied.

Gary's eyes widened.

"You mean ..."

"Yip. Engagement is over."

Gary looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose this has something to do with Ash," he spoke.

Rudy nodded.

"I thought so."

Rudy sighed.

"It really isn't that -"

"Hey guys!" a voice interrupted.

As soon as Kiana appeared, both Gary and Rudy watched her carefully as she moved around the kitchen.

Kiana stopped for a moment and glanced over at Gary.

"Hmm ... you're Ash's friend, right?"

"Y – yeah."

She smiled.

"Right then, I'm Kiana."

Gary nodded.

"Kiana ..." he repeated, "I'm Gary," he added.

She smiled at them both warmly.

"Well, how are you guys?"

Rudy could not bring himself to answer, for he found he could only watch her.

Rudy had never realized how speechless could ever be such a curse, that was until now.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

When Ash jolted awake he was surprised to still find Pikachu asleep on his lap.

Yawning, he looked up at the clock.

8 o'clock.

Time was moving slowly.

Slightly disheartened, Ash leaned on the back of the chair, fatigue slowly coming over him once more.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Misty was desperate.

She knew at the rate she was going she could never get there on time.

She began to rub her arms, finding she now had to squint to see the road ahead.

The moon moved about in its blankets, uncompromising in its movement.

She felt her eyes filling as she moved, fear squeezing her fragile heart.

Behind her a humming noise met her ears, the sound growing louder as it approached.

Feeling the ground tremble, she stopped, turning to be drowned in a bright light.

"Misty?"

Raising an arm to block the light, she was able to see a dark figure waving.

The convertible arrived, stopping a few meters ahead of her.

"_Brock_?"

"Hurry, get in!" his familiar voice yelled.

Relieved she ran and jumping into the car they departed, leaving only a trail of dust as evidence of their presence.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Kiana could not stop fidgeting.

The clock ticked away slowly.

She yawned.

It was nearly 9 o'clock.

Her mind flicked back to Rudy and Gary who had left to go to bed early.

Now she was left alone in the kitchen.

She bit her lip.

She hoped Brock had found her.

She knew the Magnet Train left at midnight and knew also that Misty would not get there in time, unless Brock was prepared to break a few laws in the process.

She only hoped that Officer Jenny did not do night patrols.

Face grim, she stood.

There was only one more thing she _could _do.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Misty's eyes watered as the harsh evening breeze ravaged over the two of them.

She was very thankful.

At least now she was making progress.

"Hey Brock ... how did you find me?" Misty asked, hugging herself in a pitiful attempt to keep warm.

He smiled secretly.

Misty grinned.

"Kiana, huh? Should've known!" Misty sighed.

"Thanks ..."

Misty closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hey, Brock, I didn't know you knew how to drive!"

Brock blushed slightly.

"I don't."

"WHAT?"

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

As Kiana walked out of the Gym she heard the sound of her name and recognizing May she smiled slightly.

"Perfect," she murmured.

The slim figure approached, chest heaving.

"Kiana ... Ash ... gone ..."

Breathlessness had a firm grasp on May.

Kiana nodded.

"I know, but I was just wondering maybe you could help me?"

May, gaining her usual breathing, now watched her.

"What do you want."

Kiana closed her eyes for a moment, her face tense.

"I just need to clear something up with you and ..."

May smiled sadly.

Kiana saw her eyes water.

She knew she did not need to ask.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Rudy stared at the ceiling but all he could think about was _her_.

Her face watched him, taunted him, _jeered _at him.

Turning onto his side, he tried to push her to the back of his mind, but of course, he couldn't.

When he first met Misty, it was simple. All he did was ask her to dance, but with Kiana ... it was absolutely impossible.

Thinking of Misty, he pondered of her whereabouts.

_Probably chasing Ash_ he thought.

Somehow, the thought comforted him, though why he didn't exactly know why.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Brock laughed.

"Look Misty, it was the only way of getting to Saffron fast enough!" he argued.

She sighed.

"I guess it's justified ..."

She smiled weakly.

"But you were right, you know ..."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right, about my feelings for him, I was stupid ..."

"It's not everyday I hear you say _that_," he muttered.

Misty glared at him.

"Oh _Brock_!"

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

The phone rang in deafening rings as she waited, her hand gripped firmly onto the handset.

"Hello, Officer Jenny speaking."

She coughed, instantly transforming her voice into a low and husky tone.

"Officer? I've just caught sight of some hooligans racing along Route 5 in a blue convertible. They seem to be causing a lot of racket, and I find I cannot get to sleep."

"So ... some hooligans are causing havoc, huh? Where did you say they were again?" Jenny asked.

She paused.

"They were travelling to Saffron City," she continued, "They should be easy to find. I managed to glimpse a young man with a young lady with bright orange hair."

"Thank you Sir, I'll go and check it out now."

"No, thank _you_ officer."

Hanging up she instantly began to make her way out of the Gym with the bike.

She would reach Saffron City faster if she went by bike.

Now it was _her _turn.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Saffron City seemed further away at night then it did in the day.

Misty's head drooped as she sat.

"Try to get some rest Mist, we'll be there soon."

But Misty couldn't rest.

Her ears pricked at the sound of sirens.

She swore.

Brock gasped.

"Oh Brock! Please, not now! Don't you hear that?"

"Well, my ears are still ringing from your horrible language ..."

"SIRENS!"

Brock watched the road carefully.

"Then there's only one more thing we can do."

Misty looked back, the flashing blue and red lights not comforting.

She sighed.

"Yeah ... I know."

He grinned.

"Then tighten your belt, we're gonna tear up this road!"

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

"Excuse me Sir?"

Ash opened his eyes slowly.

A uniformed lady stared at him, her bright green eyes welcoming.

"The train will leave in one hour. If I were you, I would get ready now."

Ash, yawning, nodded wearily, attempting to smile.

"Thank you Miss."

She grinned at him, bowing slightly, her small blue hat tilted slightly over her black hair that was held in a delicate knot.

"Good evening, Sir."

Departing, Ash could've sword he detected a familiarity in the lady, but he knew better.

He extended his legs.

There was a problem.

Pikachu - he wasn't there.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you into custody Sir," Officer Jenny announced as she closed her notepad, presenting Misty with the fine.

Brock's face softened as he watched Jenny's face.

"Officer Jenny, you could lock me up and throw away the key!"

Misty wanted to punch him.

She needed to know the time but somewhere she just knew she didn't have much of it left.

Feeling as if she were to burst, she catapulted herself into a desperate run.

She _had _to get there.

She just _had _to.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Ash made his was slowly to the ticket machine, his eyes darting around the station.

There were only two other people aside from himself and the thought itself was very worrying indeed.

"Sir?"

The same lady from before appeared.

"Uh – right, one ticket please," he spoke, still glancing nervously behind him.

"Right, one ticket to Goldenrod Sir," she spoke, presenting the ticket to him.

Without so much as a glance he took the ticket and slipped it into his pocket.

"Hey .. ummm, when you came to wake me up before, you didn't, by any chance, see a Pikachu sleeping on my lap, did you?"

Tilting her head, she thought for a moment.

"No ... no sorry."

Ash attempted a smile.

"That's okay ..."

"What, did your Pikachu go missing or something?"

He shook his head.

"No, no it's alright."

But it wasn't alright, not when his train was due to leave in 45 minutes.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Officer Jenny looked to Brock, who sat in the cell, still staring at her in a complete daze.

She shivered, shifting uncomfortably.

As she was about to stand the phone rang and picking it up, she kept her eyes locked on Brock's face.

"Hello?"

She stared at Brock, who smiled at her, lost in his infatuation of her.

"Brock!" she barked.

Jumping to his feet he watched her move, spellbound.

"Phone," she commanded, thrusting it through the bars.

Grabbing it, he placed it to his ear.

"Brock?"

The smile disappeared.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Who's me?"

"Look Brock, I'm on my way there now, so I should arrive soon to bail you out though it might take a while, I am coming by bike."

Brock paused.

"How did you know I was here?"

Silence.

"Just know I'm coming, okay?"

A resounding beep met his ears.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Misty sobbed as she thundered down the path.

"So much ground ..."

Tripping, she collapsed onto the hard earth.

The dust stuck to her sodden cheeks.

For once, she just wanted to lie there.

She pressed her cheek against the unforgiving earth.

Did she love Ash?

The definite answer made her stand.

She loved him too much, but was she too late?

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Ash watched the people passing by, depressed.

His Pikachu was gone.

"Piiikaaaa!"

His ears pricked.

That was _his _Pikachu.

Standing, his eyes darted over the near empty station.

There!

Disappearing down the left of the track, he saw a flash of yellow.

"Pikachu!"

Yelling, he jumped the rail that separated the train tracks from the platform.

As he travelled down the tunnel, he knew he had almost zero chance of finding his Pikachu, especially when the tunnel was now too dark.

"Pika!"

Hearing the muffled cry nearby, he progressed forwards cautiously.

"Who's there?"

A wild laugh answered his call.

"Ha! Is this Pika – brat yours?"

Suddenly, light flooded the tunnel, revealing before him a masked figure.

The sack in the stranger's hand squirmed and fidgeted.

"Give my Pikachu back!"

The stranger laughed.

"I'll give back your Pika – pet once we battle. No battle, no pet."

Ash gulped.

_What time is it?_ his head screamed.

"Fine, Charizard, go!" he shouted, throwing his pokéball high into the air.

_The train!_

The words kept flashing in his mind.

_The train!._

"Blastoise, I choose you!"

Ash blinked.

Blastoise?

The person laughed.

"Lets see how well you do .. Blastoise, Watergun!"

His eyes narrowed.

There was not enough room in the tunnel to move, and he knew it.

"Charizard ... try and dodge it!"

Of course, it couldn't. It couldn't fly within the restricted area.

Charizard was met by a full blast, the ground shaking as he moved backwards.

"No ..."

"Oh yes! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard, Fireblast!"

In one cataclysmic moment, their attacks met, resulting in an eruption of stem.

"Mega punch Blasty!"

Before he could react, the violently shaking earth was enough to tell him of Charizard.

"Charizard ... please get up!"

"No, please don't! Blasty, blast him away, hydro pump!"

Ash could not move.

He watched his pokémon be defeated with two cannons of water.

"I WIN!"

Ash ran forward and falling to his knees, he fought to hold tears back.

"I'm sorry ... Charizard," he choked as he rested his head on its stomach.

His pokémon murmured a word of encouragement.

"Pika – Pika!"

Suddenly, he was hounded by the electric mouse.

"What ..."

Looking up, he saw the tunnel was empty, confusion taking him in.

Far away, he heard the call.

" ... last call for the Magnet Train ..."

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Misty stumbled into the station.

Her hair was messy, the once elegant dress now torn and tattered.

She rubbed her dirty cheeks.

"This is the last call for the Magnet Train."

But there was no one there.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Ash jumped the barrier to get him to the platform.

The man stopped him at the gate.

"Your pass, please."

Smiling wearily, he produced the ticket.

The man glanced at the pass, then at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for the _train _pass. This is a pass for the S.S Aqua that leaves from Vermilion City."

Ash's eyes widened.

"But .. I .."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Sir, I assure you, I received this pass from a young lady that was -"

The man gazed at him sternly.

"Young man, I am afraid no ladies at all work in this train station, all our employees are male."

Ash stared at him.

"The only other lady in this station I have seen is the one over there waiting for the train."

Stiff, he turned briefly to glance behind him.

"No ... that's ..."

He stopped.

Swinging round, the very sight of her face made him ache.

"Misty?" he gasped.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

She was shattered.

He was gone.

_Ash _was gone_._

But she was so tired ...

'_Misty_?'

Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

Her fatigue disappeared as a sudden rush of warmth overcame her body.

_He was there._

"Ash ..."

Before she could stand, Ash had already run towards her, slamming her back into her chair.

"That was _painful_," Misty whispered, feeling her cheeks and eyes grow hot.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to chase you away ... you probably don't even want to talk to me ..."

"You _came _for me? I can't believe you _came _for me!"

"I thought you would not have wanted to speak to me, I would understand if you didn't," she whispered fearfully.

Ash smiled sadly.

"I don't want to speak to you."

She should have been ready.

But of course, she was not.

Ash gently closed her eyes with his thumbs.

"If you don't mind, I would like to _kiss _you."

Her eyes flew open as her lips welcomed those of Ash's.

She felt bubbles of happiness rise in her.

She knew then that she needed him.

She _loved _him.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

As Ash held her, he knew that if he were to let go, he would fear that she would disappear and leave him to despair.

He ached for her every time he saw her.

Feeling her grow limp, he moved back slightly to see her eyes closed, her lips murmuring almost silently.

"_I love you Ash_."

Feeling his heart swell he lifted her into his arms, draping her limp arms around his neck.

Under the fierce glance of the man at the train station, he left the station, not knowing exactly where he was going.

But he knew that it did not matter, at least for him.

Under the light of the moon and the stars, he declared his love for the girl he had always dreamed of.

And Misty smiled, for she had heard.

Ash was finally at peace.

**- Pikachu – Pika -**

Kiana left the train station long after they had left.

Her plan had worked perfectly, but there was only one more thing she had to do.

Pulling out her cellular phone, she punched in a number.

"Hello?" a voice inquired.

"May? It's me!"

"Kiana?' Oh! How are you? Did it work?"

Kiana laughed.

"I am fantastic! And yes, it did work! Thanks to your help! And you phone call, did it go well?"

"Yes," the husky tone informed.

Kiana grinned.

"So I _was _right ..."

"What do you mean? Originally, I thought stealing Ash's Pikachu might've taken up too much time ..."

"But it worked out in the end, anyway, I issued him with a fake ticket because I found this _really _cute train station uniform and I wanted to try it on, but I guess it worked to my advantage!"

May laughed from the other end but Kiana could detect a tone of sadness.

"Look May .."

"Hey, Kiana, I have to go now."

"Oh! Okay then .. thanks, May."

"No problem, we should do this again some time!"

Kiana smiled.

"Of course, partner."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you at the Police Station then!"

"Yeah ... bye!"

Kiana had been silent long after her conversation with May.

Looking to the full moon, she issued her silent question.

She felt sorry for May.

She knew she had feelings for Ash, but it was how it was.

"All's fair in love and war," she murmured as she continued to walk.

After all, May was still due to arrive at the police station, as was she, and they were both due to bail Brock out together.

But for once, Kiana did not mind.

Right now, she wanted to savour the midnight air.

Such magic it held, for Kiana herself was bewitched by the spell cast by two lovers, finally united.

_Finally_.

**:X:X:**

A/N:

I am truly sorry for the long time it has taken to update ... I am! But I am also now _very _happy this story is coming to a close!

No more early mornings at the library trying to type madly!

But this is not my note.

My note is a very big thank you to ALL who reviewed, and I mean _everyone_.

I am now very sorry I did not do reviewer comments, because I would have loved to have thanked you all personally.

But anyways, before I depart, one of my good reviewers once asked if I liked poo, and you know what? I think I do! Also, one reviewer said my dialogue structure was more suited to a movie, but I must say, I think I agree, because I cannot do dialogue!

This was not exactly set against the vermilion hues of the sunset, but I hope the moon and stars will do!

To all my reviewers, with affection I thank you, to all my readers, my gratitude I leave you.

Until our poké-balls cross once more,

Lady Sapphira!


End file.
